kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Stop Team Go
When Shego arrives at Middleton High School as a new substitute, Kim's shocked to learn that her old rival is actually acting nice for once. However, it's not a voluntary decision on Shego's part. Rather, she and her brothers, Team Go, have been affected by their old enemy Electronique and her newly-stolen Attitudinator. Mission Briefing * Villains: Electronique, the attitudinated Team Go and briefly Ron's evil persona. Shego and Dr. Drakken also appear, but are not particularly villainous this episode. * Evil plot: turn Team Go evil and use them to terrorize Go City (Electronique). Turn Kim Possible evil (Evil Ron). * Kim's transportation: Kim's own car Episode Description evil again]]Electronique, an old villain of Team Go's, breaks out of prison and captures the superheroes (plus Shego). To revenge herself on them, she zaps them with a modified Attitudinator (first seen in "Bad Boy"), to turn them into her evil henchmen. Having been in prison, though, Electronique is unaware that Shego has gone bad and therefore accidentally turns the former supervillainess good. Taking the name Miss. Go, Shego gets a job at Middleton High School (she apparently has a degree in child development). She quickly enters into a romantic relationship with Mr. Barkin and becomes good friends with Kim, with whom she has a lot in common. Meanwhile, Team Go is wreaking havoc back in Go City, under the direction of Electronique. Kim, Ron, and Shego travel to Go City to stop them, which leads to much confusion when Electronique gets a little trigger-happy with the attitudinator, causing heroes and villains to switch sides at random. Eventually, (and after a brief reappearance of Ron's evil side), Team Go is returned to normal. They put Electronique back in prison (though Ron, while playing with the attitudinator, turns her good, because he was annoyed by her constant revenge ranting), and Shego says she wants to tell Kim something that she couldn't back when she was evil. Unfortunately, before she can reveal anything, Ron drops the attitudinator, which zaps Shego, turning her back to normal. Before he is able to fix it, Drakken (who has spent the entire episode attempting to open a pickle jar) appears and accidentally, knocks over a light post, breaking the device. Shego returns to being his sidekick again, although she seems to regret the loss of her friendship with Kim. Sub-plot Dr. Drakken is attempting to find a way to open a pickle jar, due to Shego not being present to open it for him. He tries many many methods (including a gigantic laser cannon) in an attempt to open it, only to have them fail each time. When Shego returns at the end of the episode, she easily opens the jar, after which Drakken tries to save face by claiming that he'd already loosened it. Transcript Running Gags Middleton High School Readerboard *Get Well Soon Ms. Carlson *Employee of the Month… Miss Go Memorable Quotes :(after Ron is hit with the Attitudinator and disoriented) :Wego: Get him! :(Ron's hand grabs Wego by the face and stops him cold) :Ron: I think not! BOO-YAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! :Rufus: Uh-oh... :Kim: Not again! :(while the above is going on) :Shego: I think he's evil now. :Hego: Oh. How bad can that be? :Shego: You'd be surprised... :Shego: Yeah, Kimmie, I couldn't tell you this when I was evil, but... :(Ron drops the Attitudinator, hitting Shego with a blast.) Notes * When Kim, Rufus, Ron, and Shego are the cafe that sells coco moo, Rufus is annoyed because the biscotti is too hard. Shego dips his biscotti in coco moo and gives it to Rufus, which is a nice thing. * The restaurant that Mr. Barkin, Shego, Kim, and Ron have their double date is Chez Couteaux, the same restaurant Ron took Kim to at the beginning and the end of The Big Job. * When Ron turns evil in this episode, he remains his regular color, whereas in Bad Boy, he turned blue. However, he did have Dr. Drakken's evil inside of him at the time and also did not turn blue instantly but over the course of several scenes - probably implying hours, if not days, while Drakken turned back to his own natural flesh-color. Production Information Errors * While Rufus is trying to steal the attitudinator from Electronique, the fight on the ground shows Hego battling Kim and Shego battling Mego. Then Hego gets blasted with the attitudinator, but is suddenly fighting Shego instead of Kim. As Electronique begins to chase Rufus, the scene again goes back to Kim fighting Hego (who is supposed to be good now), and Shego still fighting Mego. * When Kim, Shego and Ron are at the coffee shop, Ron is holding his Coco Moo and his glove briefly disappears. Continuity * Team Go's first appearance was in "Go Team Go". * When Shego is in the coffee shop with Kim and Ron, she talks about Coco Moo. This beverage was an invention of Drakken while under the influence of the Attitudinator in the episode Bad Boy. * When Ron is turned evil by the Attitiudinator, he puts on the same evil voice and uses the same evil laugh as he did in Bad Boy. * Bricks of Fury was first mentioned in Team Impossible. Gallery 1381.jpg 0243.jpg 0246.jpg 0267.jpg 0326.jpg StopTeamGo MissGo.png Stop team go 7.jpg Stop Team Go ShegoRonKP.jpg Shego and her brothers.jpeg You okay ?.jpeg Allusions * Hego's comments on Electronique's plastic prison resemble Magneto's plastic prison cell seen in the first 2 X-Men films. "X-Men" and "X2". Cast Full Credits External Links Wikipedia page for X-Men (film) Wikipedia page for X2 (film) Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Galleries